Persona HiME: The Crack Adventure
by Prostathief
Summary: Soulmates in the T.V! Love trance! Natsuki's the only one not affected! PUMPKIN PIE! What is going on!


**ProstaThief: Hey guys! This is my first story!**

**KaraWasHere: Story?! This is just a cracktastic rip-off of the story I had in works!**

**ProstaThief: Shut it fatass, no one wants to hear you talk.**

**KaraWasHere: Wha-- If I'm beta-ing and this was originally my idea, then I think I should have a say--**

**ProstaThief: Just be a good older sister and shut. your. mouth.**

**KaraWasHere: And if I don't?**

**ProstaThief: I'll tell people about the time you--**

**KaraWasHere: *Puts hand over her mouth* Okay! I'm quiet, I'm quiet!**

* * *

**The Midnight Channel**

What was this 'Midnight Channel' every one at school was talking about? Natsuki wanted answers. During lunch break, Natsuki decided she would find out. She looked through crowds of hungry teens to pick out one particular red head. Upon spotting her target, the blunette made her way over.

"Hey, Nao, what's this 'Midnight Channel?" Natsuki asked.

"Ooh, hahaha!" Nao laughed at the girl.

"What's so damn funny?" Natsuki demanded.

"You don't know what it is?" The red head asked incredulously.

"No." The blunette said flatly.

"It's when you look into your T.V at midnight and you see your soulmate." She informed, as if it was common knowledge.

"What a pack of lies..." Natsuki said indifferently.

"Whatever...Shizuru is probably your's hehehe." Nao said laughing and laughed even harder when the blunette's face got red.

"That girl has too much free time." Natsuki thought angrily, trying to ignore the red-head. As she turned her head away in displeasure, she noticed a friendly carrot top passing by.

"Mai." She called, now turning her focus on the other girl.

"Yes?" The carrot top answered.

"Have you heard of the 'Midnight Channel?'"

"Yes….unfourtunatly..." Mai said with a sigh and averted her gaze from the blunette.

"Why so sad? Does Tate keep showing up?" Nao inquired, suddenly popping into the conversation.

"Acutally, a girl keeps showing up." She said looking down, gritting her teeth, "I'M NOT A LESBIAN DAMN IT!!" The frustrated orange head cried.

"Okay um...well....I'm gonna go." Natsuki said very fearful of the bi-polar carrot top.

When she turned her back to the two, Natsuki heard a loud slap, upon turning around to inspect, she found it was just Nao slapping Mai for being too loud. She laughed silently as Nao got what was coming to her from the now very pissed carrot top.

On the way home Natsuki walked instead of driving because the mosit air felt nice and she had forgotten her helmet at school and she was too lazy to go and fetch it.

Nao tried to catch up, "I forgot to tell you the person only appears on rainy nights." She told her, panting for breath.

"Rainy nights? Wasn't it supposed to rain tonight?" Natsuki asked.

"Sure is, better watch it!" Nao said running off in a hurry.

Around 11:30 Natsuki remembered about the Midnight Channel thing. She looked out the window to see the rain coming down like it was showering the earth, trying to cleanse away it's dirtyness. She took a quick shower and grabbed a bottle of mayo to snack on while she tested out the rumor. She sat there alone in the darkness for at least ten minutes before she started to get impatient. At 11:59, nothing happen.

"Pffft! Nao is going to be embarrased!". Natsuki started to walk away until... z'z'z'z'z the tv started to buzz Natsuki turned around, got right up to the screen and instantly recgonsized the person. Horror took hold of her body and she could barely find her voice.

She started babbling. "NAO IS MY SOULMATE?! Does that mean I'm a lesbian?! But I'm not sexually attracted to Nao…."

The next day Mai came in "Guess what." She said to Natsuki, deadpanned. "My soulmate is Nao."

"Uh, no... you must be mistaken. Nao is _my_ soulmate. I saw her on T.V last night." Natsuki corrected.

"Maybe we both saw the same person?" Mai tried.

"Then everyone must see the same person…" Natsuki concluded. "I wonder who else watches-- Shiz..uru…Fuck."

Knowing the kaichou liked to keep up with rumors and especially liked the mysterious ones. With all the mysteriousness surrounding this one, there's no doubt that the girl would've been drawn to it like a fly to garbage.

"Mai, _please_ tell me Shizuru doesn't watch the Midnight Channel!" Natsuki screamed.

"Why?" Carrot top said with an oblivious smile.

"She. Is. A. Lesbian!!!!!" Natsuki yelled a frown adorning her face, arms flailing aound in frustration.

Nao, being the ever nosy girl she is, went over to Natsuki after hearing that last comment. "Probably should've kept that to your self." She advised.

All the boy's and girls stared at Natsuki and curiously some of the girls started to walk over to Shizuru, whom was sitting peacefully at her own table enjoying some tea with her tea-buddy, Reito.

"No, no, no! Shizuru is off limits!" Natsuki yelled in a really deep voice that made Reito scramble off in fear, of course taking his tea with him.

"Ara, I didn't think you cared that much about me, Natsuki…" Shizuru teased causing the girl to turn a delightful shade of red.

"Ah…I..um…" Natuski struggled to find words and make sense of them. "Ah..Shizuru have you seen this thing called the 'Midnight Channel'?"

"Ara, yes I did. I found my soulmate, too."

"WHAT?" Nastuki yelled.

The kaichou looked down in regret and sadness. "I'm sorry Natsuki, I tried to see you in the picture but Nao was who I could recgonize…"

Natsuki, now throughly agitated, stomped back to he red-head."Nao, why are you everyone's soulmate?" She accused, pointing her finger in the red head's face.

Nao pushed Natsuki's finger out of her face. "Have you gone mental?" She insulted. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Didn't you watch the Midnight Channel last night?" Natsuki asked in confusion, her tone now noticably softer.

"Are you kidding? I was too busy stealing money from-- I mean shopping." Nao explained.

Natsuki fell silent. She didn't know what to say. She had thought that the red head would've noticed if she herself had been on the television.

"Was I on the midnight channel?" Nao asked as a light blush covered her cheeks. "Not surprising, I'm loved by the world." She finished with a cocky smirk.

Natsuki looked frustrated as she turned around to see Shizuru making her way over to with a flirty glint in her eye.

"Woah, Shizuru back up!" Nao yelled uncomfortably as the kaichou got too close.

"Oh? Do you have another woman?" Shizuru taunted and pushed herself closer.

"No, it was ONE time, okay!?" Nao said as she started to stomped away mad.

"What is going on with Nao?" Shizuru asked as if she were about to cry.

"Uh sh-shes with me! Sorry Shizuru!" The blunette stuttered lied in an attempt to protect the red-head from the evil lesbian's wrath. _'What's wrong with Shizuru? Is this Midnight Channel blinding her?_

"Ara Natsuki sounds as if she is lying to me… " The brown-haired girl said with a hint of mysteriousness in her voice.

"N-n-no that's not it! It's uh.. just that I'm not used to it yet!" The bluenette said, trying to sound believable.

Nao came back by the two, looking annoyed like always.

"N-Nao, I thought you left for class." Natsuki said awkwardly as she glanced over at Shizuru, who was gazing at the red-head with love in her eyes.

"I did, but I decided I didn't wanna--" Nao stopped right in the middle of her sentence to notice the tea-drinker had dropped the love in her eyes and was looking at her now with a stern face.

Nao stared nervously back, hoping that the kaichou didn't hear her defiance to the school rules.

"What was that, Miss Yuuki?" Shizuru asked as she stared directly at her.

"Um… I said…Wait, aren't I your soulmate? Remember the Midnight Channel and junk?" Nao said, trying to distract the kaichou.

Natsuki froze in fright of Shizuru's reaction to this topic coming up again. Once again, the kaichou's mind was set back onto being together with her soulmate. It was like the brunette was in some kind of trace, a love trance at that.

"Well why don't we--" Before Shizuru could say anything more, Natsuki grabbed hold of her wrist and dragged her away.

"Bye Nao." Natsuki called out as she parted with struggling kaichou in tow, leaving only Nao to herself.

"I'm alone _again_!I guess I could leave but…what the hell was that about?" Nao ranted to herself. Not feeling the ominous presence of most of the students looking her way, apparently in some sort of trance.


End file.
